borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drahgal Meir
User talk:Drah Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Psycho page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributer, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 00:54, 23 February 2010 This wiki is so ugly :/. You guys should try and do some beautification around here. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'05:18, 23 February 2010 (UTC)']] Sig limits Firstly, you should make your sig more visible against the background. Secondly, what do you mean by no sig length? We do have regulations - if a member has an outrageously large sig, we remove/shorten it. If you're talking about the code, we've developed a way so the coding is always ((USer:username/sig)). For example, the source code for the sig I am about to leave will be ((User:Fenrakk101/sig)). 01:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : What do you mean more visible against the background? Its black on white :/. And for line break in not talking about long codes. Im talking about how your image breaks the nature flow of the lines. Let me give you an example. Normal text has this much space in between it. :Normal text has this much space in between it. ::Normal text has this much space in between it. :Etc, etc, etc. When you add in the image from your signature it looks like this. Normal text with your image.Normal text with your image.Normal text with your image. :Normal text with your image. Normal text with your image. ::Normal text with your image.Normal text with your image.Normal text with your image. :Do you see how there is a large space in between the lines? That is all I was talking about. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'01:16, 26 February 2010 (UTC)']] ::Oh, and I'm sorry about my signature. I thought that you guys had a white background set normally. I have my skin set to monobook so I don't have this slate gray background (which is rather annoying). -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'01:18, 26 February 2010 (UTC)']] :::Either you're using a different browser, or a different background, because mine's black. (nevermind) As for the space, it's a very minor difference and wouldn't cause much annoyance. If it was triple the size of the actual wiki font, it would be an issue, but right now, it's hardly double the size. 01:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I came from a wiki with a very strict signature policy that doesn't tolerate images to break lines so its hard for me to adjust :/. Also I'm working on changing my signature color now. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'01:22, 26 February 2010 (UTC)']] I guess this will have to do for now, even though I think it looks rather ugly :/. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'01:26, 26 February 2010 (UTC)']] :It stands out well enough from the background. 01:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC)